Bad Mamma Jammas
The Bad Mamma Jammas (often abbreviated BMJs) were a popular international e-wrestling stable in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) on its Pyromania brand. The group was founded and led by cYnical who originally aligned with Sheepster and Styxx, who all would be constant members in each incarnation of the group. Other members have included Austin, Robb Larsen, Samyi Song, and Smoochy Da Frog. As a tag team, Sheepster and Styxx competed as one of the most successful tandems in PWA/LPW history, having won the PWA World Tag Team Championship on two occassions. Formation In the fall of 2003, a woolen fan had been seen hanging around backstage after Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) events for weeks. He would sit in the front row during the show, then head to the back to mingle. No one ever paid him any attention. One particular night, Sheepster was waiting in line for tickets when he saw something flicker in a nearby alley. Curiously, he approached the flickering light until he noticed the evil grin behind it. Little did he know that the relationship that would shape his entire career had just begun. The mysterious cYnical took the shy, naive Sheepster under his wing and lead him on the road to fame and some would say darkness. Not content with one follower, cYnical began looking for another protege'. His search didn't last long, for a new kid on the block was making waves, and he liked fire. The odd monstrosity known as Styxx had been seen hiding in the shadows of PWA events, playing with and even speaking to his friend "Polly". Polly, it seemed, was a blowtorch. cYnical once again saw potential where no one else did. It seemed another misfit would be inducted into his yet-to-be-named group. During his Last Man Standing match against "Sick" Nick, it was revealed that cYnical had the unique ability to absorb the "essence" of his opponents once he came into contact with their blood. During the match, Sheepster had arrived at ringside and was busted open. The bloody cYnical reached down to help his fallen friend up. As this was taking place, Sheepster's blood mixed with cYnical's causing cYn to take on some of Sheepster's more... interesting characteristics at random intervals. Later on in the show, cYnical, Sheepster, and Styxx made their way to the ring to make a legendary announcement. After cYnical bragged how he had drained "Sick" Nick’s essence, cYnical prepared to announce the stable’s name, only to convulse as if suffering from an epileptic seizure. He immediately snapped back to with a brighter look in his eye and smile on his face. He then exclaimed the stable would be called the Bad Mamma Jammas. cYn seemed shaken and confused, unable to believe that he could strike fear in the hearts of his opponents with such a non-evil natured name. Nevertheless, the BMJ name stuck, much to the chagrin of cYnical. In wrestling *'Theme music' **''"One of These Days"'' by Pink Floyd Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **PWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 2|ranked them #2 of all-time]] External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Stables Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams